Fatal Friends
by Blubber-Luv
Summary: I was gonna put a summary but I got hungry and ate it. lol :3 EDIT: Maka and Kid were caught kissing by Soul, and who steps in to help them? THIS IS NOT A KIDXMAKA ANYMORE, IT IS A KIDXOC AND OCXOC but I need help deciding between the two DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hello~! I've decided to make another story :D this will be a Maka OC in a sister/ You Were My first And Only Friend kind of way and a MakaxKid romantically ^_^ Kim is me (I'm leaving out Kim Diehl so you guys don't get confuzzled.) and Lin is Liz and Rin is Patty. ^_^ - MY POV I heard a soft voice sound in my mind, the voice i've been waiting for my whole life since we parted, I would've been happy, if it didn't sound so faint. As if it was dying. DYING, I transformed into my cat form: -I'm a mix of a child shinigami, Maka, Blair, Medusa, meister, and weapon. i'll tell you later- at the sound of the word. A midnight black, furry, soft kitten with three white stripes on my right ear. A white lacy bow with a shinigami skull in the middle of it is on my tail. I have a white collar with a tag on it; A shinigami skull with KIM on it, and I have a black beanie with a shinigami skull clipped on the left side of it. My favorite beanie! I murmured a spell and rode off on a skull. Just so you know my weapons were with me, Lin and Rin. They were two of the three people who knew ALL of my secrets. When I got there SHE was there, faintly breathing and coughing up blood. There were more people there. 'THEY HURT HER!' I growled softly.  
>I jumped off my ride and kicked the one nearest to her in the head, A ebony-haired boy her age with crimson red eyes, sharp teeth and... was that... a HEADBAND? I then glared at the second to nearest, a ... genderbended me?<br>(link to my character picture: .com/post/4644287897/fuckyeahsouleater-finally-a-kid-genderbend-that ) something was WRONG, really WRONG. He had girl versions of my weapons too.  
>"Rin, Lin." "OKIE~DOKIE!" "...sure" they transform at the same time I did, and I caught them upside-down as always in my human form, with tears streaking my cheeks. "YOU HURT HER!" I cried, shooting a barrage of bullets at him. Then I dropped the pistols, they were chained to my skirt, and twisted my hands in an odd fashion above my head. "Death Vector: Tornado Style!" (Steam Vector) arrows twisted around me and HER, starting from my feet, a VERY dangerous barrier revolving around us. I ran over to her, the guns' chains jingling as I went. (Here comes Blair magic! Death Bind is offensive, Skull Spell is everything else, from defense to first aid) "Skull Spell!" My hands had a dark, glowing aura as I hovered both hands over her wound; a deep stab.<br>It healed as she awoke. "Maka..." I whispered softly. She opened her eyes, shot up and hugged me. I hugged her back, both of us crying like there was no tomorrow. The vector arrows died down, and the GB-ME shot me. Once, twice, three times, I weakened my hug. "KID! NOOOO!" Maka said putting my head onto her lap, cold tears dripped onto my cheek.  
>I started to get light-headed but I didn't faint. My weapons transformed back and dragged me away from Maka; Lin doing the same she did. I got up onto my knees quickly, causing me to stagger, and slowly crawled back to Maka.<br>"KIM! COME BACK!" Rin yelled, for once not taking this as a game.  
>I wrapped my arms around her waist, my head once again in her lap, and curled up into a balled around her. Then everything went black and back to normal.<br>Maka POV She fainted, for like 12 seconds. "Skull Spell" she said faintly.  
>The same glow overtaking her hands again, she tried to get to the wounds on her back. I widened my eyes in horror as we both realized she couldn't reach them; meaning she couldn't heal. I glared at Kid, but Kim took my hands as she surprisingly transferred the aura over to my hands. "I didn't know you could do that, Kim!" She smiled weakly. "Hehe, sorry I didn't tell you that."<br>"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Kid stated angrily. Kim had been healed and said "Heh, i'm not your replacement if your wondering." in her bored, monotone voice, like she was when we first met.  
>"Thats how you were when you first met! I thought you changed~! So your just like that to strangers?" I asked excitedly, like a little child being told that all of the candy in her favorite candy shop is 99% off. "Hmm? What are you talking about Onee-Chan?" she asked in her regular voice again. I sighed "That's a yes." Kim giggled like a 3-year old. Soul interrupted this time. "ONEE-CHAN? YOU TWO ARE SIBLINGS? PEEERRRRRFEEEECT." I was irratated now, he had a nosebleed. "Oi," Kim started angrily "Leave her alone, we are not siblings." "Soul" I said "What?" "WHY DO YOU HAVE A NOSEBLEED?" "Just so you know, your 'little sister' almost killed me and Kid." I looked at her suspiciously. She smiled sheepishly and told me the story. "Oooohhh, THAT'S why Soul had a nosebleed" "YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED! DON'T WORRY MAKA I'LL SAVE YOU! KWA AHA HA HA HA!" "Blackstar please keep it down!" I was about to take out my book, until Kim stood up, making all of us- minus the idiot- look up at her. "DEATH BIND!" The idiot's attention was now on her, "KIM NO DON'T" then all attention -Minus idiot and sister- to me, then back to her.<br>"FALLEN SHOT!" (Halloween Cannon) *BOOM* A skull shaped cloud appeared, then left as fast as it came. Blackstar was still concious, but was left twitching in a huge crater. Tsubaki was just fine, for an unknown reason. He got up quickly. "STRONG" he shouted loudly " BUT I KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH YOU! KWA AHA HAH AHA!" He ran straight up to her, but she didn't even flinch, then he cut a little of a bang off, making her asymmetrical.  
>She raised an eyebrow. "Now what? Do I explode or something?" Kim said, obviously already bored. Blackstar gaped at her. She turned to me. "Onee-Chan, lets go!" "Where?" Lin and Rin transformed and landed on her chain. She suddenly held up a purple orb. "Ezekiel!" she shouted, and then threw it at her feet, making purple smoke fly everywhere. Something grabbed my hand, making me jump. The smoke cleared, and Kim was holding my hand, she had black knee-high roller skates on. Black fur trimming was at the top, accompanied by black shoe laces with black, fluffy, pompom balls at the end, with purple wheels and the bottom of the shoes were purple too. I had the same, only green and my hair colour. She forcefully pulled me along as she started to roller skate, despite my protests. Then she jumped and flew into the air, STILL dragging me behind her. "NO!" Kid yelled. "MAKA IS OURS! BEEZLEBUB!" He said doing the same as Kim, only throwing it in the air and jumping on it, to have it solidify into a skateboard. She looked back, putting one finger up to her lower eyelid and pulling it down while sticking out her tongue. I chuckled at this, she can act so immature when it comes to me. Kim was back.<br>-Ello peeps! I'M HOME HUNNNNIIIIIEEEEEE! ^_^ YES! I have written my 2nd story! Check it out! Bandages a KiMa ^3^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Lol. Chappie two! I will try to update daily~ Yes Kim is my would be self if I lived in Soul Eater~! I am also putting in KimxRin and changing it to a KidxKim - MY POV (THIS IS NOW A KIDXKIM AND KIMXRIN)  
>I flew off with Maka on Ezekiel, only to have that idiot chase after us...on ANOTHER imatation of me. After a few hours of flying, I suddenly realized, he was on a SKATEBOARD. I had the upper hand! I flew lower starting to evade past unfamiliar buildings, him doing the same, only to have a harder time and start to slow down. "Give up already! Maka is mine now!" I shouted while giggling, glancing at him with an expression that said "Don't give up! This is fun!" mixed with a determined stare that was short. He understood it and smirked. "Never!" he shouted back. "Tch, he's so DETERMINED for you, Maka" I teased., smirking. She blushed and stuttered out "U-uh, I-um don't know wh-what your t-talking about, K-Kim." I grinned like that Blackstar guy, "Isn't it easy to see? You like him! How could it NOT be obvious to him?" I said playfully. Her face was now blood-red.<br>"N-n-nuh uh Kim, I-uh, he-uh, I-I s-see him a-as a f-friend."  
>"Your such a Stutter-Bug, Onee-Chan." I went higher just to be nice to that guy...Kid, was it?<br>He was now catching up and I went faster, skating through the air gracefully. I immediantly stopped at the sight of a pumpkin house, Maka wasn't ready for this and was jerked back. Kid almost bumped into us, but luckily he had good control over that thing. "Blair.." I whispered. Maka heard me and asked "Blair? You know her?" "Yes..." I murmered very softly. I let go of her hand, causing her skates to disappear and she started to fall. "Oh woopsie Maka" I said giggling.  
>"HELP ME KIM!" She shouted angrily. "Tch..." I said, sounding hurt "DEATH BIND, CAVING SKULL." (Smashing pumpkin) I shouted, a huge skull appearing under her, catching her, than fading away. I flew over to Blair's house and abruptly jumped through a window, extracting Ezekiel as I jumped through the -unfortunately- BATHROOM WINDOW, landing into Blair's bare chest. "Hey you okay little girl?" she said, unfazed. I jumped out, for some reason no water had gotten on me. I glared at her. Kid and Maka had gotten through the door and Kid had ingnored his nosebleed, though Maka looked irritated. She look at me with a smirk, "Oh, Kimmie, where have you been these years?" I growled like a cat, and her smirk faded. "Learning my powers! I'm stronger now!" I shouted. She glared back at the last sentence "Oh, I see, my little Kimmie."<br>"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I said, charging at her.  
>She jumped over me through the window, -grabbing me and bringing me with her- fully clothed when she landed. I smirked, she looked confused now. (Medusa powers incoming!) "DEATH PLATE!" I shoutedmurmered fiercly. NOBODY except my weapons knew I could do that. She was lifted up and threw towards me, "DEATHBIND, FALLEN SHOT" I shouted quickly. *BOOM, SKULL CLOUD* Blair was in a crater, as her cat form. I transformed into my kitten form, little gun keychains dangling off of my tag, since I transformed with Lin and Rin. She woke up and ran towards me crying, "KIMMIE!" "BLAIR!" I shouted back. we transformed at the last minute, embracing each other. Than the blood rushed to my face and I screamed, remembering something important. Kid and Maka rushed out of the remains of the house then Kid's lower half of his face was covered in blood, emitting from his nose. Lin and Rin transformed back and Lin was taking pictures of me. I forgot every time I transform back into a human, I transform back NAKED. "Kiiiiiiiimmmmiiiiieeeee~! Whatcha doin' naaaaaked?" Blair sang. I sweatdropped, remember she walks around half naked ANYWAY. "Kiiiiiiiimmmmm, your NNNAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEED~!" Rin sang, laughing hysterics."SKULL SPELL!" I shouted at the sky with my eyes scrunched closed. My clothes popped on with a black sparkle and a POP~! sound. Maka ran over to me, Kid following, throwing his guns behind him to transform back. I stared at him. "How many things are you gonna copy, boy?" He stared back. "I don't know." he said shrugging. Maka looked at me. "I can't believe you help your tantrum back there." she said. "What?" I said, obviously confused. "Your bangs, Kim!~~~" Rin sang. A few tears flowed down my cheek, my bottom lip quivering. "Your right." I choked out. I stopped myself from crying but not the continuous tears and sniffles. Maka looked very surprised. "YOUR SO STRONG KIM~!" Lin, Rin, and Blair shouted together glomping me, but I didn't fall, or even MOVE for that matter. Blair kissed my cheek all big-sisterly. Rin did the same, only making me blush, along with the tears. Then I couldn't take it anymore. "" I howled, pounding the ground so hard it made a mini-crater. "And add that to your stripes, Kim~~~!" Rin sang happily.  
>NORMAL POV Kim punched a tree wailing even louder. Lin sighed. "Rin I need you to..." He whispered something in Rin's ear. "OKIE-DOKIE~~!" Rin bounced over to Kim, lifted up her chin, and kissed her! Kid got mad for some reason, Maka stared at him as he tried to keep his temper. He succeeded unlike Kim who was still in a kiss with Rin. Lin was jealous too, but he'd get slapped if he did it. Rin broke off and bounced back over. Patti ran over to Kim yelling "I WANNA DO THAT TOO~!" and then kissed Kim. Soul and Blackstar managed to catch up just before Rin kissed Kim and Soul passed out, and Blackstar took advantage of the situation. When Patti broke of Blackstar ran up and kissed Kim too. Her mouth opened to say 'STOP' after Patti backed off, and everybody saw. Kid finally threw Blackstar off in a rage. Blair caught Kim as she collapsed. "KIM!" Maka yelled, rushing over. Kim started gasping for air, and passed out. *Poof* she transformed into a cat. "She put too much strain on her body" Blair explained. 5 minutes later she woke up. *Poof* Blair now was holding a naked 18 year old girl with Liz's chest size. Rin glomped her, covering her body with his, "Blackstar you look funny" he said and every body looked at him to see Blackstar inching towards Kim drooling. Kim woke up and the first thing she did was mistake Rin for a teddy bear and tackled him and ended up hugging his head into her chest. "OH!" she gasped and poofed her clothes back and ran behind a tree blushing. Rin was blushing, he never did that. Kim came rushing out and Ezekiel and grabbed Maka in one hand, Soul in the other. They heard Blackstar challenge the twins and Kid "First one to ctach up to them get to make out with Kim! KWUHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Lin gasped "Woah dude, MAKE OUT? LET'S GO!" Kid growled and jumped on Beezlbub. "NEVER!" Kim shouted happily, glad that she was fought over.<p>YAAAAY! daily update :D R&amp;R , who do you like more? KidxKim, BlackstarxKim, RinxKim, LinxKim, PattixKim, or BlairxKim? OR SUGGEST your own couple with Kim :D <p>


End file.
